Voice networks in current use may provide a range of features for administering calls on the network. For incoming calls, a caller identification feature can display the caller's name or number to a user to allow the user to screen unwanted calls. Additional features may allow a user to block selected callers or to accept calls only from selected callers. Unidentified calls may be intercepted and the callers may be requested to identify themselves. The information is recorded and provided to the user, who may decide to accept or decline the call. When the user is not able to accept a call, the caller may leave a message, or the call may be forwarded to a number selected by the user. The user may also dial a code to return a missed call, or to reconnect to a previous incoming call. For outgoing calls, the user may have the network repeatedly dial a number that the user could not access and provide the user with a signal when the number has been reached. Network users may also choose to block their own caller identification information from being displayed to the receiver.
While the above features may provide increased functionality and convenience for the networks in which they are employed, there may be a number of instances where these networks do not provide the functionality and convenience that some users may require. As an example, the features may be difficult to implement, requiring a user to remember access codes and/or requiring substantial user input. Other limitations may exist when users block their own caller identification information, in that the block may prevent all call recipients from access to the information. Also, a user may not be available to respond to the signal when the network has finally connected with a number that could not be accessed. Oftentimes, the caller identification information is insufficient for the user to make an intelligible decision to receive the call or not. These limitations and others as perceived by the users of current networks may decrease the overall number of subscribers to such networks.